


I'll always be here

by juliadava (orphan_account)



Category: Jacksepticeye -fandom, Markiplier -fandom
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juliadava
Summary: Jack is hiding something from Mark and Felix, but it's not going to stay a secret forever.





	1. Don't lie to me, Sean.

**Author's Note:**

> (Felix and Jack both live in LA in this story) 
> 
> Any constructive criticism would be amazing! If you like the story please suggest things, I might just add them.. since I'm horrible at writing romance I might need some help.

**Jack's P.O.V**

Jack woke with a stretch, looking beside him he suddenly felt an empty feeling in his heart. Trying to brush it off he slowly rose from his bed to his feet, arms opening in a stretch his back raised from a slouch position to standing straight. An odd noise exited his mouth as he yawned, over exaggerating his yawning noises he was almost yelling. Once he finished his overly exaggerated stretch and yawning he fell back into his slouch position, shuffling over to his dressed he pulled out his clothing for the day. He felt the materials with his hand before picking up a shirt, he looked at himself in the mirror a little surprised by how depressing the look on his face was. Shaking his head he covered his view by the shirt he was pulling over his face, his vision returned to see his "famous" red shirt. Opening a different drawer he quickly slipped a new pair of boxers and jeans on over his legs, lastly putting a pair of socks on, running a hand through his hair he looked at himself another time before letting out a heavy sigh. Walking out of his bedroom he closed the door behind him, his laptop open on the counter which was on the kitchen counter in front of him. Jack walked onto the hardwood floor, his socks protecting him from the cold floorboards. He made his way into the kitchen, opening his fridge a cold burst of air rushed into his face giving his memories of his home town. He never thought that he would leave Ireland, but after some years of his fans, Mark, the game grumps, Ryan and Matt begging him he finally gave in. He was still getting used to the heat, usually sleeping with a air conditioning on full blast, but thinking of his old home give him another odd feeling. Not wanting to think about it anymore he pulled out the milk from the fridge putting it on the counter, then grabbing a bowl and cereal from the cupboards. He poured himself some cereal, putting away the milk then back to where his cereal was taking a seat at the counter. Clicking the blackscreen on his laptop it opened slowly with a bar waiting for him to enter his password, after typing it in he was greeted with a bunch of skype notifications.

_**9:00 am** _

_Markimoo: Hey, Jack._

_M: Jaaaacckkkk!!!!!_

_M: Wake up, Irish fuck._

**_1:47 pm_ **

_Jackaboy: Oh shit! Sorry dude, I'm still getting used to the time zones._

_M: You've lived here for five months, Mr. excuses._

_J: Yeah, yeah. Are we still hanging out later? >:( _

_M: Uh, you said 3? Right? Well you kinda have to upload your videos first._

_J: Fuck! I don't know how I forgot about that, maybe later then? I gotta go._

_M: Yeah, i'll see you later._

Jack closed his laptop, tossing his dishes into the sink and flinching when it made a crashing noise. He quickly headed to his recording room, getting his recording setup ready. After opening everything he instantly began recording, 

"Top of the morning to you laddies! My name Is Jacksepticeye!" 

After finishing up his video he went onto twitter, apologizing for the late upload. Sending the video to his editor he apologized to them as well, getting out of his chair he stretched, his back making a cracking noise. Walking back over to his laptop he realized it was 6:00, _shit_ opening Skype he texted Mark.

_**6:07 pm** _

_J: You still up to hanging out?_

_M: Yeah, Felix has been complaining on how slow you are._

_J: Tell him that his Swedish ass needs to lay off._

_M: Will do._

Quickly, Jack ran over to the front door. Grabbing his keys he pulled them into his pocket, opening his phone to call a cab. It arrived a few moments later, pulling slowly into his driveway. Thanking the driver he got into the back, giving the driver the directions to Mark's place. When the cab started moving Jack looked down at his phone, his thumb rubbing on the side of the phone. He couldn't get this sinking feeling out of his stomach, he knew why but didn't want to talk to anyone about it. What happened was too recent for him to want to even think about it, a sudden aching feeling shot through him. Wincing in pain he realized that it was hurting him mentally and not physically, tears started building up in his eyes, quickly he wiped them away trying not to focus on what was hurting him. 

**Mark's P.O.V**

Mark sat on his couch, arms stretched around the back of it while he listened to Felix desperately to come up with a comeback for Jack's arrival. Felix was sitting on the other side of the couch leaned over in focus mumbling things to himself, his blonde hair falling into his face. Mark had a puzzled look on his face, chuckling at him.

"You're probably so late because you're a .... potato" Felix shook his head, sitting back up. His eyes widened as he turned to Mark, his face turning red in embarrassment from Mark's uncontrollable laughter. 

"I can't wait to tell Jack, what you just said" Mark tried to say through pauses of his laughing, a hand grabbing at his red hair he tried to control his laughter. Felix gave him a cold look, raising his head in a proud way he smirked. 

"I can't wait to tell Jack how flustered you get everytime someone mentions him" Mark's laughter got cut short, a light red blush filling his cheeks. Mark was straight, but Felix seemed to think otherwise, at the beginning he thought Felix was joking when he said he shipped septiplier. But after a year of him continuously mentioning it, he realized he wasn't joking. Looking up from thought he saw Felix's smug look, Mark rolled his eyes. 

"I don't get flustered" He said simply, lowering his arms into his lap. Felix rolled his eyes, getting to his feet he walked over to the window. 

"Your boyfriend is here" He said turning to Mark, his face turning a darker shade of red. Felix chuckled. 

"Yeah, you don't get flustered" Mark shot him a look telling him to shut up, then got to his feet heading to the front door, ready to greet his best friend. He watched as the front door opened, Jack's face was dull, looking up at Mark and Felix he smiled. Mark tipped his head, he seemed different today. 

"Whats up, mashed potato" Felix sneered at him, Jack chuckled slightly, less than he usually did which was making Mark even more worried.  

"Nothing much, meatball loving fuck" Jack said with a glint of playfulness in his eyes, walking up towards Mark he went to greet him with a wave but Mark pulled him into a hug. He held him in an embrace for a short while, before Felix began making 'ooo' noises. 

"Well hello to you too" Jack smiled a little brighter, ignoring the Swede behind him who was chanting Septiplier and OTP on the top of his lungs. Mark chuckled, scratching the back of his head. When Felix started walking back into the living room Mark grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him back to talk.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, trying to search Jack's eyes but was just getting un un-comfortable look. Jack looked a little worried, looking at Felix before looking back at Mark. 

"Y-yeah?" He sounded a little confused which Mark wasn't believing, sensing the uncomfortable tension between them he let go of his arm. Mark tried thinking of anything that could be hurting Jack at the moment, drawing a blank he said in a lower voice. 

"Don't lie to me Sean, you know that i'm here for you. You're sure that you're ok?" Jack looked a little surprised when Mark used his real name, he knew that Mark wouldn't use his real name unless he was being completely serious. Jack nodded and gave a tiny thank you before joining Felix in the living room, Felix thankfully didn't say anything. Before Mark sat down he grabbed three xbox controllers, distributing each to Jack and Felix.

"Overwatch?" Mark asked sitting on the couch, he was replied to by an "of course" and a "what else". Mark just nodded, turning on the console and starting up the game.

**Felix's P.O.V**

They had played overwatch for about two hours, it was pretty clear that everyone thought it was getting bored. It was 8:28 now, Felix sighed and got to his feet turning off the console.

"What the fuck dude!" Mark slammed his controller onto the couch, he had the expression of every five year old. Jack didn't say anything, he was just staring at his phone. Felix's eyebrows raised in concern, he wondered what Jack was keeping from them. 

"It's getting boring" Felix shrugged, taking a seat on the couch again. Looking over to Jack and Mark he watched as Mark stared at Jack, Jack still hadn't noticed. The way Mark was looking at Jack was a way he hadn't seen him look at anyone, his eyes burning with concern. 

"Okay, what is up with you Jack" Felix asked, Jack sat up with surprise, he watched as Jack went to argue but cut him off. 

"Mark has obviously noticed it too, so I'm not making anything up. We're your friends Jack, c'mon just tell us what's up" Jack looked back down at his phone, Mark looked at Felix with an angry expression that melted to concern as he watched tears fall onto his phone. Mark scooted closer to Jack, a hand on his back. Felix did the same, he didn't exactly know how to comfort people. 

"What's wrong, Sean?" Mark asked, Jack sat up brushing the tears off. His face was a shade of dark red, as evidence of him crying. Jack turned to Mark, sniffling. 

"Sh-she fucking left me" Jack growled under his breath, it was clear that he was in pain. Felix suddenly realized what he meant, Jack's girlfriend had been with him for awhile, she even moved to LA with him. Felix saw the twinkle in his eyes when she entered the room, he knew that Jack loved her. 

"I'm sorry" Felix said in a quieter voice, Felix looked at Mark, expecting an angry look but all of his attention was on Jack. _He doesn't realize how in love with Jack he is_ Felix thought to himself, his brown eyes were desperately searching Jack's blue eyes. He saw how he just wanted Jack to feel better, Felix pushed Jack into Mark's arms. Jack didn't struggle, just kept crying. Mark's arms stretched around the irishman, blushing a tiny bit, Mark's hand wiped away Jack's dripping tears.

"Why did she leave? Did she go back to Ireland?" Mark asked, pulling Jack out of his arms so he could speak to him face-to-face. It took Jack a few moments to recollect himself, once he answered Felix felt his heart drop, Jack's voice sounded so hopeless.

"She said I was lying to her, that I don't love her, and she's heading back later today" Jack said through muffled tears, Mark tensed up. Felix saw how both of them just wanted Jack to stop crying. 

"Why don't we try to get your mind off of things" Felix said softly, walking over into Mark's kitchen he pulled out some potatos. 

"I'll boil your family, and we can start dinner" He said, a sigh of relief left him when he saw Jack start laughing. Felix took his laugh as a yes, and began to start dinner. Mark being the competitive person he is, did his best to be one step ahead of Felix. Jack sat by the counter, feeling a bit better about everything. 

"Hey Mark, why do you have wine if you can't drink?" Felix asked, putting the bottles of wine on the counter. Mark finished up what he was doing then turned around, he shrugged his shoulders. 

"Matt and Ryan must of left them before they moved out" He said before returning to what he was preparing, Felix looked up at Jack. 

"You up for some drinking?" He asked shaking the wine bottles softly in front of Jack's face, Felix didn't even need Jack's answer as he saw a sudden burst of light behind his eyes.

"Hells yeah!" He almost yelled, returning to his cheerful self. Felix nodded happily, cracking open the bottle then pouring the wine into two glasses. Walking over to Jack he took a glance at Mark, he had an obviously jealous look on his face, because he couldn't drink. 

"All finished!" Mark hummed, filling his plate with potatoes, shrimp, corn and cut up pieces of andouille sausage. Mark looked proud of his dinner, not caring if Felix had done half of the work. Jack and Felix both walked into the kitchen, getting themselves plates of the tasty dinner. After grabbing their plates, they both sat next to Mark. Jack was the first one to shovel the food into his mouth, his eyes widened and he nodded his head, impressed as he chewed. After swallowing down the flavours he turned to Mark.

"Where did you learn to make this?" He asked, after asking he shoved more into his mouth. Felix rolled his eyes, _they're so busy focusing on each other that they don't realize that I helped make it too_. 

"It's something my mother used to make" He said simply, taking bites out of it. Jack took a swig of the wine, washing down what was in his mouth. 

"Well, it's delicious" He smiled, Mark's straight face curling to a small smile. Felix finished up taking a sip of the wine. 

"Hey, lovebirds. Don't forget about me!" He said with a sour attitude, Jack's face blushed taking another mouthful of food so he didn't have to say anything. 

"Sorry" Mark mumbled, getting to his feet and taking his own plate and Jack's to the sink. Felix finished up his plate, walking over to the sink and laying it in. 

"Stranger things?" Mark asked, pointing a hand over to the tv. 

"Sure" Jack and Felix said in sync, Mark nodded walking over to his xbox, turning it back on he picked up his controller that he left on the coffee table. Felix turned to Jack, taking a sip of wine he realized Jack's glass was almost empty. 

"Want some more?" Felix asked, pointing to his glass. 

"Yes, sir" Jack said with a tiny smile, Felix returned a few moments later with the bottle. Pouring more into Jack's and his glass, Jack thanked his with a smile and began chugging the wine. Felix chuckled. 

"Living up to the stereotype" He laughed, walking over to the couch where Mark was starting up a episode. Jack raised his glass in response, swallowing it down he made a 'whoo' noise. Jack brought his glass over to the couch with him, sitting next to Mark. Felix looked over at Mark, he was too focused on the show to realize Jack was sitting next to him. _Nerd_ he thought to himself, _Jack certainly can't hold his liquor ._ Felix saw how Jack was already having signs of being drunk, he sighed sitting back to watch the show. 

**Mark's P.O.V**

After an episode of Stranger things he started to notice Felix dozing off, Jack and Felix had finished their glasses twenty minutes ago. Felix had 5 glasses, and Jack only 3. Mark was limiting Jack, he knew how easily he could get drunk. Jack leaned onto Mark, he had the scent of alcohol on him. 

"Hey, buddy" Jack mumbled, falling onto Mark's lap he looked up at him. Mark had a confused look on his face, looking down at him. 

"Whats up, Jackaboy" Mark asked, resisting the urge to touch Jack's floofy hair. Jack had this weird smile on his face, his hand reaching up to touch Mark on the cheek. He slapped him lightly, multiple times, his voice cooing softly. 

"Markimoo, thank you for being so kind" Jack blinked up at Mark, his eyes shining with a passionate look. Mark snorted in laughter. 

"Of course Jack, now why don't I call up a cab for you and snorlax over there" He asked, helping Jack up so he wasn't in Mark's lap anymore. Mark stood up, walking over to his phone preparing to call a cab, Jack's sleepy look was making Mark feel uncomfortable. Blood rushed to his face, _shit, am I blushing?_ Mark shook off the feeling, pausing before calling the cab as Felix said something. 

"Jack can spend the night at my place, it'll cost less" Felix mumbled with a raspy voice, his hand running through his hair. Mark turned to Jack for an answer, Jack gave a thumbs up. Mark just nodded, typing in the number for a cab service. He gave them the directions to his house and thanked them afterwards, putting his phone into his pocket he looked over to his friends. Felix was sleeping, his drool was pooling onto the side of his couch and Jack was playing with his thumbs. Mark arched an eyebrow at the mess of two people who were known as his friends, not only but a few minutes later there was a honk outside. Shaking Felix awake, he waited for them to be ready. He hugged Felix goodbye, when he went to hug Jack, Jack basically ran into his arms. Mark huffed, and smiled resting his chin on Jack's head he hugged him tightly. 

"Goodnight, Jack" Mark said softly, his voice was gravely from him getting tired. Jack stayed in his arms for awhile longer, slowly he let go of Mark. Jack's blue eyes locking with Mark's, he blinked slowly.

"Goodnight" He slurred, walking off with Felix who was stumbling out of the doorway. Mark jumped when Jack slammed the door behind him, Jack yelled an apology from outside of the house. Mark smiled, and locked the door. Heading over to his room he couldn't get his mind off of Jack, _stop it_ Mark grumbled to himself, opening his bedroom door he was greeted by a happy bark. 

"Hello, Chica-bica" Mark cooed, walking over to Chica and rubbing her head. Chica's tail wagged behind her, rolling over she waited for Mark to join her on his bed. Mark stretched his arms, heading over to his dresser he changed into his pajamas. Looking out the window he sighed lightly then layed in bed, rolling over he kissed Chica on the head.

 

 


	2. Oh my god.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward conversations and dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress: 
> 
> Mark firmly believes he is straight. 
> 
> Jack knows he is straight, but is having some pretty gay thoughts. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

**Jack's P.O.V**

Opening his eyes, Jack was greeted by a pounding headache. As a natural reaction, he grabbed his forehead and gritted his teeth trying to rid the pain. Rolling over his arm fell off of the couch, looking at the living room he realized he wasn't in his house. _Shit, where am I?_ sitting up he soon realized he was in Felix's house, _what happened last night?_ sounds coming from the kitchen caught Jack's attention. 

"Good morning Sean" Marzia's voice greeted him as she turned out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee, Jack smiled awkwardly. Marzia walked over and set the coffee down on the coffee table infront of him, Jack thanked her and sipped at the cup. Marzia smiled as he took a sip and walked back into the kitchen then walking towards her bedroom door with another cup of coffee. A couple minutes later the sound of groaning came from the room, he guessed that Felix had a hangover as well. Marzia exited the room with Felix, Felix was gulping down the coffee. 

"Thank you, sweetheart" He said in a raspy voice, then walked over and sat in the chair next to the couch. After Felix took another sip he put the coffee down, looking over to Jack he smiled. "Enjoying the hangover?" He chuckled, Jack rolled his eyes and took another sip of coffee. "Last night was, interesting". Jack tried to remember, the last he remembered was that he went to Mark's house. _Did something happen?_ Jack suddenly had a sinking feeling.

"..Y-yeah" Jack mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Felix raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Do you even remember anything?" Felix asked, Jack shook his head. He narrowed his eyes at Felix when he started laughing. "Well don't worry, nothing too bad happened" Jack took a breath of relief. _Wait, nothing TOO bad?._ Marzia walked into the living room, carrying her own cup of coffee.

"You guys got home really late" She said softly, taking a seat next to Felix. Jack finished up his cup of coffee, the headache hurt less but it was still pounding. 

"I lost track of time, sorry" Felix kissed Marzia's forehead. Jack winced at their actions, setting down his coffee cup he felt his heart sink. The breakup was still new to him, Marzia and Felix's relationship was reminding him of his ex. 

"What's wrong Sean?" Marzia said in a sweet tone, Felix went to say something but Jack cut him off. 

"My girlfriend broke up with me" He muttered, even though he didn't want to bring it up ever again he had to admit it was getting easier to say. Marzia looked at him in concern, she gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"I don't know why she would do that, you're such a cutie" She said brightly, Jack slowly smiled. She gave him a satisfactory nod, "Right, well I better go. I have some exploring to do" She hugged Felix, then Jack. Jack thanked her quietly, she just nodded and walked out the door. 

"We have been here for almost a year, yet she still "explores"" Felix chuckled, standing up and collecting the coffee cups. Jack followed him into the kitchen, Felix set down the coffee cups in the sink and started doing the dishes. Jack looked around their kitchen, it was so neat and pretty. _What would it be like in here without Marzia_ he thought to himself. "So I'm guessing you're worried about what happened yesterday?" Felix asked, turning his head to face Jack. Jack just nodded. "Well, you got drunk off of only three glasses of wine. And then we watched Stranger things, I slept through most of it but when I was awake you were non-stop talking to Mark. Oh and you laid in his lap, and flirted with him a little too much, but don't worry he didn't seem bothered." Jack's eyes widened, he face-palmed. 

"Oh my god" He huffed to himself, Felix smirked then continued to wash the dishes. _I hope Mark doesn't say anything about this_ just thinking about the situation was making his head hurt even more than it was. 

"I know that you have to get going pretty soon, but I need to ask you something" Felix turned the sink off, drying his hands he walked over to Jack. "Why are you hiding the fact that you like him?" Felix raised an eyebrow at Jack. 

"What! I don't. I'm straight, anything that happened last night was because I was drunk" He narrowed his eyes at Felix, Felix shrugged.

"Being drunk makes you tell the truth, you must really enjoy Mark's muscles. Of course, in a straight way" Felix said the last part with air quotations, Jack felt his face burn up. "Look Jack, you might not notice but I do. Everytime you're around Mark you act different, and you try to impress him" Jack grumbled, walking over to the couch and grabbing his phone. "What are you doing?" Felix asked. 

"Going home" Jack said in a low tone, dialling a cab. Felix walked over to him. 

"Sorry, if I offended you" Felix said in a obviously upset tone, Jack ignored him and continued to call the cab. Felix sighed and gave him his address, walking back into the kitchen to put away the dishes. Jack thanked Felix in an annoyed tone, he told the cab service the address and awaited to be picked up. A few minutes later there was a honk outside, "Bye" Felix called. 

"..bye" Jack sighed, closing the door. He wasn't really mad anymore but he had videos to record, stepping into the cab he glanced at Felix's house once more, thinking about what he said, Jack shook his head. 

**Mark's P.O.V**

Mark had woken up a few hours ago, he finished recording and now he was sitting on his couch with Chica. Holding his phone, he looked down at it as it buzzed in his hands. 

_The original Pewdiepie: Are we still going to dinner later?_

Mark opened his skype, typing his reply.

_Memeking: If you're up to it._

_The original Pewdiepie: Of course I am, I don't know about Jack though. He left my house pretty angry._

_MemeKing: Why's that?_

_The original Pewdiepie: I might of questioned his sexuality..._

_Memeking: Of course you did, i'll get him to come. The reservation is at 4._

_The original Pewdiepie: Mmkay._

Mark closed their skype and opened Jack's. 

_Markimoo: Hey, Jack. Are you still up to coming to dinner?_

_Jackaboy: Sure, just gotta finish up editing. It's at four, right?_

_M: Yupper._

_J: I look forwards to that, see you later Marki._

Mark turned his phone off, looking at the time it was 3:00. Getting up he stretched, patting Chica on the head he headed over to his bedroom to change. He slipped on a white shirt, socks and a pair of jeans that fit pretty well ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ), he ran a hand through his hair and floofed it. Looking into the mirror he smiled, walking out of his bedroom he made his way into the bathroom, Chica by his side.  Looking into the mirror he put in his contact lenses, putting his glasses on the counter. Next he sprayed cologne on himself, taking another glance at himself he nodded in approval. Surprise caught him as Chica rubbed herself against his legs. "What's wrong, Chica" He kissed her head, Chica padded out of the room, Mark on her heels. Stopping by her food dish, Mark realized she was hungry. "Anything for Chef. Dog" He rubbed her head and poured the rest of the dog food he had into her dish, "Hmm, seems like we are out of dog food, don't worry princess daddy will get you more later" He threw the bag into the garbage, and smiled as Chica started eating. Mark had about twenty more minutes, it made sense as it took him way too long for him to find his outfit. Walking back into the living room Mark grabbed his phone, "See ya Chica-bica" Mark called as he grabbed his keys and jacket. Heading out of the door Mark got into his car, starting to drive off to the restaurant.  

It only took a few minutes for Mark to get there, exiting his car he locked it. "Maaark!" Felix's voice called from not too far away, Mark turned around to see Felix with Marzia by his side. Mark waved, waiting for them to join him. Felix walked up beside him and all three of them started walking into the restaurant together, it was silent for a few moments. 

"You look nice, Mark" Marzia smiled, Mark thanked her. 

"You too" He replied, running a hand through his hair as they entered the restaurant. Mark walked up to the lady at the front, she greeted them with a warm smile. The woman looked generally interested in her job, Mark could appreciate that.

"Hello there~" Her voice was soft, pleasing to the ears. Mark smiled. 

"Hello, I have a reservation under Mark Fischbach." The woman looked down at her book, pointing to the name. 

"Ah, there you are. Follow me" She grabbed four menus and walked them over to their table, Mark thanked her and sat down along with Felix and Marzia. The woman nodded, walking off. Mark noticed that Felix was eyeing him weirdly, shaking it off he brought up last night.

"So, when are you going to apologize for drooling all over my couch" Mark said teasingly, Marzia chuckled lightly. Felix's face turned red from embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't drool" Felix said, tossing his head to the side dramatically. Mark smiled in amusement,he went to protest but heard Jack's voice behind him. Turning around he saw Jack talking to the woman, she pointed him over to the table. Jack waved towards them, he had a weird grin on his face. "Close your mouth, Mark" Felix raised an eyebrow at him. Mark's face went red and he closed his mouth.

"Howdy" Jack smiled, going to sit next to Felix. Felix purposely put a hand on his seat and shook his head, Jack rolled his eyes and sat next to Mark. 

"Hey" Mark said while scooting over to make room for Jack, Mark opened the menu, flipping through his options. A few minutes later the waitress came over. 

"Hello, my name is Rachel I will be your waitress today. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked, flipping open her notebook.

"Just water for me" Mark replied. 

"Sprite, please" Jack smiled to the woman. 

"Pepsi for me, and Iced tea for her" Felix said, pointing to Marzia. The woman nodded, walking off. 

** Jack's P.O.V **

The rest of the night went by pretty well, the food was delicious and neither Felix or Mark said anything about the night before. Jack decided that today was a good day, suddenly Mark's words cut through his thoughts. "This was fun, we should do this more often" Mark smiled, paying his half of the bill. 

"Hells yeah, tonight was great" Jack said in an optimistic voice, Mark seemed surprised but smiled. Jack moved off of the seat, Mark following after him. Mazia hugged Jack, then Mark, followed by Felix. 

"Goodnight" Marzia and Felix said in sync, Marzia dragging him out of the restaurant as it was clear she was tired. Jack waved at them, turning to Mark he started walking with him. 

"Haha.. girls, am I right?" Mark said in a awkward tone,  Jack snorted in laughter. 

"Right" Jack smiled, exiting the front door as Mark opened it for him. Jack had called himself a cab a few minutes ago, so he was waiting. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Jack" Mark smiled, hugging him. Jack hugged back, taking a deep scent of Mark, even though he was straight he had to admit Mark smelt good. 

"Goodnight, fucker" Jack waved as Mark walked away, now Jack was left on the curb rubbing his arms for warmth as he awaited the cab. The sky was beautiful, the stars shimmering above and the moon was in sight. Though it was cold at night, he didn't mind it, it reminded him of Ireland. Bright lights turned the corner, the yellow cab driving up infront of him he got in. As the cab pulled up, he thanked the driver and gave him the amount due, waving as the car drove off Jack headed into his driveway. As he opened the door, to his surprise it was unlocked.  _That's odd, I don't remember leaving it unlocked_ , he had a sudden sinking feeling as he opened the door. His fears were proven right as he saw his house was absolutely trashed, placing a hand on his forehead he set his keys down on the counter. His lamp was on the ground, the light bulb smashed beside it. In the kitchen most of his food had been thrown on the ground or stolen, the cupboards wide open. His t.v stolen and couch ripped apart he felt as if he was going to throw up. "You gotta be fucking kidding me" Jack muttered, walking further into the house he saw a note taped to the wall.  Grabbing it he read the note, _don't date my girlfriend you peice of shit._ "That bitch" Jack's face was turning red with anger, tears streaming down his face as he now knew the real reason his girlfriend left him. He had been cheated on, and now he didn't feel safe. Walking into the kitchen, thankfully the person didn't touch his laptop. Opening it he wiped his tears away and messaged the group chat. 

_ Greenpewdiepie: My ex was cheating on me, and now whoever she is with trashed my house. I honestly don't feel safe with where I am, can I spend the night at one of your guys house?  _

_ Meatball: What the fuck?? Sorry dude, thats shitty. But I can't have you sleepover, Marzia's mother is spending the night.  _

_That's_ _  why Marzia wanted to leave so bad,  _ Jack thought to himself.

_ Fischbutt: You can always stay at my house, do you want me to pick you up? _

_ Greenpewdiepie: Thanks man, and yeah that would be awesome.  _

_ Fischbutt: On my way, pack your bags for a sleepover B)  _

_ Meatball: You can't say sleepover and use the shades emoji, it doesn't make what you said cool.  _

_ Fischbutt: Yes it does B)  _

Jack smiled lightly, heading into his room he ignored the fact that his room had been trashed aswell and packed his things. He dared not to check his recording room, so he just sat in the kitchen waiting for Mark. 

_ Knock, knock. _

Jack got to his feet, grabbing his bag he swung it over his shoulder and took his keys. Opening the door he was greeted with a concerned look, "You got here quick" Jack said. Turning around and locking the door behind him. 

"Well yeah, I was concerned" Mark mumbled, grabbing Jack's shoulder he gave a small smile. Jack returned the smile and followed Mark to his car, Jack joined him in the passenger seat, taking a deep breath. "I can't believe she did that" Mark grunted, he seemed pissed off. Jack looked at Mark, his hand were tightly grabbing the steering wheel as he started driving off. 

"Me neither" Jack said softly, leaning his head onto the window and looking at the sky. Mark turned his head to look at Jack, then back at the road. 

"We should do a challenge video tomorrow" Mark said in a happier tone, trying to get Jack's mind off of things. Jack sat back up, a spark of excitement flashed in his eyes.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome" 

 


End file.
